The Field Trip
by Whydouneedtoknow
Summary: Kurt, along with his crazy cousins, New Directions, and the Dalton Warbler's embark on a trip to Disney World.


**The Field Trip**

**Okay, so, I found this prompt on the Rane tag, as I needed an escape from the scary-angsty Jogan tag on Tumblr… **

**I went on a trip to Disney World, and I wished my friends could have come with me. With the romantic aspects (Which you don't realize are there) to the fun aspects (SPACE MOUNTAIN! WOO!) it's just the best place ever! If you haven't gone, I hope you'll catch the magic of the place in this fic, if you have, I hope you feel the magic you felt then. **

**May the force be with you,**

**Danny**

**-line break!-**

Santana seemed uneasy as she entered the Choir Room. Everyone noticed.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittney asked.

"Slushied. Purple. Why are the slushies purple?" Santana asked, seeming distraught.

"San, did you get slushied?"

"Yes. I took one for Becky." Everyone gaped at her. It wasn't a Santana-like thing for her to do. "Bully Whips…" Everyone 'Oh' d in realization.

"Um, Mr. Shue, what's up? Pillsbury fall for you yet?" Puck teased as Mr. William Schuester walked into the McKinley High School Choir Room, a huge smile on his face.

"No, Noah, he's all exited!" a voice came from the hallway. Brittney knew that voice anywhere.

"KURTIE!" was screamed as Brittney jumped over Artie, and ran straight for the door. She planted one on his lips, to the surprise of most of Windsor House, who walked in behind him. Kurt smiled as he pushed Brittney off.

"Britt, not in front of the Tweedles!" Kurt muttered, and the Tweedles chose that moment to jump into the Choir room, running like hell from Charlie, who, as prefect had to come with them, and his lovely baseball bat.

"RUN!" The Tweedles yelled, and they shoved Brittney towards the risers, running and hiding behind Santana and Puck.

"Chaz! What did they do?" Kurt asked.

"Slushies, why do you guys throw slushies?" Chaz breathed out.

"We only retaliated, dearest Alice."

"They threw the first punch, and we threw the pepper spray and let Dwight loose on them…" Ethan said, smirking.

"Now Charlie's mad because apparently Knight began to scream in Latin and got called in to talk to the redheaded Bambi lookalike," Evan finished, a smirk the same as his brother's on his face.

"And, we're kind of worried!" Evan and Ethan exclaimed as one, a scowl covering their faces.

"Oh, um, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"Work on some old stuff, Just the Way You Are, or Marry You, or other Bruno Mars songs you plan on doing in the past, present, or future. I've got to go save Dwight from Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt rushed out of the room towards Ms. Pillsbury's office, where he found a hilarious scene unfolding, with Dwight yelling about a 'Ginger Demon' and Ms. Pillsbury trying to clean up the rock salt and holy water.

"Woah! Houston, stop!" Charlie yelled, as he walked into the office.

"Ms. Pillsbury, we'll take your newest patient. Um, bye!" Kurt said, running out as quickly as possible, and leaving a confused Emma in his wake.

Kurt (literally) dragged Dwight and Charlie to the choir room, and when he was just outside, he heard Santana's old favorite song, 'Ride With Me' by Nelly, and everyone singing it off key, just like the old times when they would sit back and sing, Kurt smiled, and entered the choir room. Brittney grabbed his and Dwight's arms, urging them to sing with her. Kurt sang loudly, smiling at Brittney and her odd innocence.

The Tweedles surrounded Dwight, and tried to force him to sing.

_She could be 18, 18 with an attitude,_

_19, Kinda' snotty acting real real rude._

Kurt smirked, dancing around Brittney, who seemed shocked at the words, no matter how many times she must have heard them, being Santana's best friend and all.

_I like the way you brush your hair__  
><em>_and I like those stylish clothes you wear_

Everyone turned to look at Reed, Tina, or Kurt, who were laughing with each other's crazy dance moves. Everyone erupted into giggles at that point. Smiling, Kurt felt the need to whisper his secret into Tina's ear. She gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth, which formed a perfect 'O'.

"NO WAY!" Tina Cohen-Chang yelled, a smile covering her face.

Kurt nodded at her, a smirk on his lips.

"What's go-" Puck began, and Reed tripped over nothing, knocking Rachel onto Quinn, and them both falling, Rachel on top of Quinn. Puck made an inappropriate comment, and Rachel practically jumped off Quinn. Kurt smirked, and began laughing. That began another round of laughter from everyone. Then, Tina began to giggle with excitement.

"Wait, what's going on, Hummel?" Puck chose to ask again.

"Kurt, bro, I think you should tell them." Wes said, laughing at how Kurt enjoyed dragging it out.

"Aw! Do I _have_ to?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, now tell us!" Artie said, a little bit louder.

"Fine, Finn, drum roll." Finn began his drum roll, and Kurt joined the Tweedles, a smirk on his lips.

Finn hit the crescendo of the drum toll, Kurt announced, "The Dalton Academy has the great honor to invite you, the New Directions Show Choir, from William McKinley High School, with us on our end of the year field trip, and, this is the best part, you will perform at the end of the three week period, at a little place near our hotel called DISNEY WORLD!"

It took New Directions a moment to compute what Kurt Hummel had just said. Brittney reacted first, with yelling.

"Sanny! We get to meet Minnie and Donald and Goofy and Cinderella and Ariel and Winnie the Pooh and, your favorite, Mulan!" Brittney yelled, hugging Santana Lopez tightly, who had begun exited laughing. Then, Rachel squealed, causing her to hug Mercedes and Kurt, a huge smile on her face. Then, Puck began breathlessly laughing. And everyone seemed overwhelmed with happiness.

"Ms. Pillsbury and I will be coming with you, as your chapreones. I have already spoken with your parents, they have approved, as long as Brittney has a buddy and nothing shiny is given to Finn." Everyone laughed, but they were all as excited as 7 year olds about this trip.

"Kurtsie, are you coming?" Brittney asked.

"Of COURSE, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kurt said, and Brittney hugged him again.

"Pack your bags, we leave Wednesday"

"All Sophomore and Junior students currently enrolled in Lit. 2 or 3 please come to the Vega Hall for an important meeting. I repeat, Vega Hall, no weapons of mass destruction, Weasley's."

"Aww..." one twin redhead exclaimed.

"Mika, you party pooper, you.." the other twin announced.

"Ms. Eccles! We need to go down there! We take Lit. 3!" the two girls yelled at their teacher in unison. Ms. Eccles groaned, and waved them off, as the two girls sped out of the classroom as quickly as possible. As they exited the classroom, they saw a girl that had transferred a week earlier, and just so happened to live right next door to them in Prima.

"YO! LUNA!" one twin yelled, a smirk on her face.

"BRITISH!" the other twin yelled, and the blonde known as Laura Bancroft turned around.

"What?" Laura asked the twins, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Mr. McDonald giving you a hard time?" Danny, the twin on the right, asked.

"Yes." Laura said, a sad look on her face.

"We'll kick his ass!" another British accent announce from behind the twins.

"JUSTIN! MERRIL!" Lara exclaimed happily, running towards the group of uniformed boys (and a girl in a Dalton uniform)

"Oh! Is Dwight with you? There's some sort of evil aura coming from my Bio. Teacher. He's a psychopath." Laura exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

"Most of Windsor's here-" an explosion came from the end of the corridor.

"Hey, Luna, is your brother speaking of Dalton's Windsor, home of our Moony," Danny began.

"our Von Trapp!" Darcy, the elder twin, yelled out.

"Yeah, although I have no idea who you are speaking of." Justin Bancroft answered, "Ask Chaz about Windsor, he's the one with the baseball bat."

The twin girls said a quick goodbye to Luna, eyed Adam Clavell, who looked extremely uncomfortable, and ran towards the guy with the baseball bat.

"Does a kind of tall brunette with perfectly coiffed hair, he's gay, and designer clothes happen to live in your house?" the twin girls, who called themselves the Weasley Twins asked Charlie.

"Yeah. We got Hummel, why?"

"We're Danny and Darcy Hummel." they whispered into the Prefect's ear. He shivered, and they burst out laughing.

"Reed, what're you laughing at?" Kurt asked.

"Twins... Sexually harassing... CHAZ!" Shane choked out.

Kurt turned, and the girls caught sight of him.

"Moony!" they yelled as they ran straight for him, tackling him to the ground, and yelling different things at the same time. Reed looked shocked, as Shane (They were the closest) began laughing.

"Moony! Oh, how we've missed you!" both girls said in a sing-songy voice.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, a worried look on his face

"Damn it, get off me!" Kurt yelled at the girls.

"Gosh, Kurtie, touchy touchy." Danny exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming over?" Danny asked Kurt, a sad look in her eye.

"Well, if we go to this Vega hall without someone killing us, you'll see."

"Oh! We like surprises, Von Trapp!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"And what was this about you sexually harassing Charlie?" Kurt had an angry gleam in his eyes.

"Um, nothing?" they said in unison, and took off running, Kurt following after them. Windsor followed.

"You know I promised your mom you'd come home and not be whorish! It was the only reason they let you enroll!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're only sexually harassing your Prefect, that's nothing compared to that whore that cheated on Casey a few months ago!" Danny yelled over her shoulder.

"HEY!" Derek yelled.

"Get over it!" half the Prima girls yelled.

As the girls raced into the Vega Hall, taking the bouncy seats with Lucy, Hope, and Casey.

"Harry! Ronnie! Hermione!" the Twin girls yelled. Kurt Hummel ran up behind them.

"Um, Hermione, help" Danny gulped. Hope pushed them under the seats. Danny and Darcy fought the urge to laugh, as funny as this would look to possible other, and by that they mean Mika. Kurt ran into the auditorium, the rest of Windsor house chasing him, and Hanover groaned. This was just what Justin needed.

"Chaz, control your psychopaths!" Justin remarked loudly, Chaz specifically bumped into Justin as the Tweedles ran towards the stage.

"Evan, Ethan, sit down this instant!" Charlie screamed.

"Fine, Queen…"

"Off With Your Head!" Danny sang, as she pulled Lucy up with her onto the seat

"D-Dance Dance Dance 'till you're dead!" was screamed from most of Prima ad the Lark's (Dobry's version of the Warbler's)

The place went silent, as the headmaster's of both schools walked onto the stage in Vega Hall.

"Students of Dobry Hall and the Dobry Hall Lark's, we are bringing you, with the Dalton Academy Warbler's on their end of the year field trip to Disney World!" the Headmaster of Dobry Hall, much like the Dean was to Dalton.

"Pack up, Ladies, we leave Wednesday!"

**The Morning of that Wednesday**

"Kurtie!" Brittney screamed, kissing him on the lips quickly. New Directions was behind her, Mr. Schue was pulling any alcohol or weapons off of Puck. They were singing 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson, Santana on lead.

"Moony!" was yelled from another direction, and then Kurt was tackled to the ground.

"WE MISSED YOU!" was yelled, then Danny poked Darcy hard, pulling themselves up and going after Finn.

"Prongs!" they yelled as they tackled him, "We missed you, too! And we still have your letterman jacket we stole on Christmas morning!" they screamed.

"I thought I lost that!" Finn yelled, then the 2 girls were pulled off of him, by order of Kurt to Puck and Mike.

"Thanks, bro." Finn said, a confidence radiating from his voice.

"Warbler's ASSEMBLE!" Evan and Ethan yelled.

"ROLL CALL!" Wes and David screamed.

"ALICE!" Kurt yelled, New Directions giving him odd looks.

"Reed!" Reed screamed.

"Shane!" Shane practically yelled into Blaine's ear.

"Dearest Moony, we have to go, see you on the plane!" the Weasley's yelled, running towards security.

The Warbler's roll call ended, and Kurt was called back to his group, he said a quick goodbye to Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Santana and Quinn, he kissed Brittney, and ran toward security.

As Mr. Schue handed out tickets, the kids jaws dropped, as each of them looked at the tickets.

"Mr. Schue, how can we afford First Class tickets?" Rachel asked.

"Wow, Kurt, I told you we didn't want charity!" William Shuester yelled.

"It's no problem," Evan said, his brother running up behind him.

"Good Sir," Ethan continued the conversation with Mr. Schue.

"You see," Evan prompted.

"Our dearest mother and father manufacture planes for a living, and they just so happened to have built the one we'll be boarding in a half hour." The Tweedles finished as one. Mr. Schue gaped at them as they skipped off. He accepted the tickets, no less.

"Alice, dearest, we must go to the gate, grab the Dormouse, and leave the store." The Tweedles yelled at Kurt and Reed as they were exiting the store. They had 5 minutes to get on the plane.

"Fine! We're coming!" Kurt yelled, as he and Reed exited the small store, a copy of Vogue and some bubble gum in each of their hands.

"Kurtie! Sit with us!" Brittney yelled, patting a seat next to her and Santana. Kurt took the seat, falling into New Direction's line perfectly. It was the only thing wrong with their picture. Quinn and Sam, obviously back in love, sat together in the front, with Mercedes next to her. They were friends again, and Mercedes was happy about that. Behind them sat Kurt, Brittney, and Santana, all animatedly chatting about dolphins. Behind Kurt, was Artie, looking comfortable in his new and improved chair, as Tina called it, Tina sat with him, their hands laced together, and Puck sat next to her, already trying to fall asleep (Puck has a beef with heights… He's not scared). Behind them were Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford, who were chatting about dance and nothing, and an empty seat next to them. Rachel and Finn sat in the very back, talking about music and listening to Finn's iPod.

In the row next to them, Dalton and Dobry (The ones allowed to go) were seated. Evan, Ethan, and Dwight sat on the window seat, passed out twenty minutes before they were set to take off. Behind them, were the Weasley's and one of their classmates. Her name was Teal, and she was by far their favorite. Teal lived with her two best friends in Prima, right across the hall from the Weasley's. Teal was about two inches taller than Kurt, and her teal (literally) hair was styled in with bangs that were across her eyebrows. She was a little bit on the gothic side, but she was always so happy. Her best friend, Elizabeta Hall, is a short girl with the tiniest frame you'll ever see. Liz has light brown hair, and a goofy smile plastered to her face all the time, she evens Teal out with her strong fashion sense. Her parents have worked on Armani ads in Vogue, which is why she's in Dobry. Liz always took a liking to fashion, as did her sidekick (Although Allie claims Liz is Robin) Allissyn Carter, who helps Liz with her various fashion escapades and other things like that. Allie is the calmest of the two, specializes in acrobatics and dance on the Lark's, and designs most of her own street clothes. She's 5'9'' and still growing, her platinum blonde hair is cut into a bob and is curly still.

Behind them sat Lucy, Han, and Mika, they were talking about Han's new computer system. Drew and Satoru, who were discussing bombs with a girl named Sarah Michelle. She was the real troublemaker in Prima. With her short black hair (It was dyed from blonde because of an explosion gone wrong), and her blue eyes, which were covered with giant nerdy glasses that were really more for protection. Allie and Liz sat with a warbler named Rhett and behind them, was Rhett's roomies, Penn and Willis. Rhett was a short, brunette boy who sang quietly in the background. You'll never catch Rhett without Willis, or Willis without Rhett. They're Hanover boys, and live two rooms down from Justin. Willis is a tall blonde boy who with bright hazel eyes. Penn is shorter than Willis but taller than Rhett, and his dark hair almost matches the darkness of his eyes. He's a Stuart, but he wants to transfer to Hanover. His best friend, Teal, calls him Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome behind his back.

Behind them was Reed, Shane, and Bailey Tipton, Reed was sketching the two of them. Sitting directly behind Reed was five rows of assorted Warblers and Larks' sitting together in practical cliques. Behind the group of Hanover Warbler's, sat Wes, David, and Blaine. Behind them, sat the rest of Logan, Julian, and Derek. The Stuarts were on the other end of the plane and only a few other Hanovers (including Adam) were over there.

"The plane will be taking off in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride…" the announcer came onto the loudspeaker, and everyone buckled their seatbelts, smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel screamed from the back.

"What?" Kurt yelled back.

_Something has changed within me__  
><em>_Something is not the same_

Rachel sang, loudly, Kurt and the Weasley's joined in, until most of the First class cabin was singing Wicked.

_I'm through with playing by the rules__  
><em>_Of someone else's game__  
><em>_Too late for second-guessing__  
><em>_Too late to go back to sleep__  
><em>_It's time to trust my instincts__  
><em>_Close my eyes: and leap!___

_It's time to try__  
><em>_Defying gravity__  
><em>_I think I'll try__  
><em>_Defying gravity__  
><em>_And you can't pull me down!_

Everyone erupted into giggles, and the plane began speeding up, Puck's eyes shut quickly and he breathed grabbed his hand, and his eyes snapped open, he saw her smiling softly, reassuring him it would be okay. He smiled back. He didn't let go of her hand the entire flight.

The Warblers sang Gaga's You and I, New Directions and the Larks joining in quickly, and by the time they would let them stand up, they had sung most of the Top 40 songs.

"You are now free to move around the cabin" Both sets of twins jumped up out of their seats, running to talk to people.

"Alice!" and "Moony!" was screamed from two different directions. Kurt smiled, and then jumped, as the Twins' chased him around the First Class Cabin.

"Kurtie! Let's do Don't Stop Belivin' ana Loving, Touching, and Squeezing!" Brittany yelled. Kurt ran up to her, and fell into line with the New Directions, filling in the open spot next to Mercedes as they began their harmonies, and Rachel and Finn took over, battling for dominance. Kurt couldn't do it, he burst into laughter halfway through Lovin' Touchin' and Squeezin'. Then, most of his old Glee club followed suit, until they were all laughing so hard, they simply couldn't breathe.

"We might hit some turbulence. Please return to your seats and remain seated for the remainder of the flight." Everyone groaned, as the plane lurched, and they practically ran to their seats.

"So, Kurtie, how's my dolphin doing at Dalton with your Dalton Dolphin?" Sounds confusing? Of course, it came from Brittney's mouth.

"Good, Britt. I mean, it's not McKinley, but I've always felt accepted here. I love it, Brittney." Kurt replied. He looked over at Brittney, and she was asleep. Bored to sleep. Well, at least he tried.

"Gay boy, you want to hear the latest?" Santana said.

"Sure, Satan-I mean Santana." Kurt said.

"Well, Quinnie the Pooh and Sammy here, they got back together last week. Finchel decided to get their act together and made out in front of us. It was dis-gust-ting" Santana acted like she was shoving her finger down her throat. Kurt giggled.

"And, Quinn and Mercedes are friends again. Asian Fusion ended last week, because Tina still had feelings for Wheels. Tina and Wheels kissed, and then the beautiful thing that was ArTina was reborn. Hallelujah!" Santana yelled that part, and Artie yelled, "Preach!" from his seat.

"Okay, then we have the 'Matt is Back' debacle. That's another reason Asian Fusion is off. Matt moved back, so Mike wanted to see his best friend again, y'know, show him his new moves, and Matt learned to voice an opinion this time." Santana smirked, as Matt yelled, "I resent that!" and Santana replied with, "I don't care!".

"And then, Puckerman got out of juvie and is back! That's it!" Santana looked proud of herself.

Kurt leaned over and whispered. "What about you and Brittney?" into Santana's ear.

"That's why I'm thanking you. We're going to get together here. And she'll fulfill her wildest dreams. Artie walked, and she gets to meet a real live duck and hug it. She'll be happier than a kid in a candy factory." Santana whispered back into Kurt's ear.

"Okay." Kurt whispered back.

"The plane is making our final descent into Orlando, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and you're seats are in an upright fashion. Thank you for choosing us." The captain said. Ten minutes later, they were disembarking the plane. Kurt smiled, as Brittney pulled her Donald Duck backpack out from under her seat, picking up her crayons (she and Kurt had colored princesses in the early flight) Kurt grabbed his over-the-shoulder bag, grabbed the hands of both his Weasley Twins and walked off of the plane.

Both sets of twins ran for the luggage belt, grabbing the Smart Carts and using them as scooters, yelling questions at each other.

"Names?" the Tweedles yelled.

"Darcy and Danny, Fred and George, the psychopaths that stole my fish as a birthday gift. That one was Sydney Willis…" Darcy and Danny giggled in memory.

"We're Evan and Ethan, Tweedle Dee and Dum, those Windsor crazies who won't stop calling me 'Cheshire Cat'. That was Julian." The Tweedles giggled. "Where do you board?" they turned towards the twin girls, smiling their million dollar smile, that usually got girls swooning.

"Prima" the twins smirked their mischievous smirks at each other, and then stopped in their tracks, causing the twin boys to speed out ahead of them, almost hitting the wall.

"Good one, we're Windsor's, where're you from?" they asked, as they wheeled the carts normally to the luggage carousel.

"Lima, Ohio. We were born two weeks apart from Moony…" Darcy and Danny smiled at each other.

"Who's Moony?" Ethan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, that's our cousin!" Danny exclaimed.

"Our Von Trapp!" Darcy said in the same ridiculous accent Danny had used.

"Our Sweetbabygay, Kurt!" they finished as one. Both of the tweedles eyebrows shot up.

"You're related to Alice?" Evan asked dumbly. Then he looked at their faces. They had the same build that Kurt did, same porcelain skin, only littered with freckles. He smiled at them.

"Alice, is that what you guys call him. He was always Moony or Von Trapp or Kurtie" Darcy was cut off by Danny's randomness.

"Or the dolphin!" She screamed, a smile on her face.

"Yes, Dark, the Dolphin-to us. I don't think we've ever called him Kurt before." They smiled to themselves.

"Yeah, he's Alice to us, dearest Talking Flowers." The girls smiled, and realized what these boys meant.

They were about to retort, when Charlie threw two duffle bags at the twins and told them to call out names.

As the twins called out all the Windsor Wonderland names first, then Drew and Satoru's chem. Set came through, and they got yelled at by Chaz.

"Fred, George! Get on the bus!"Hope yelled, as Prima boarded the bus.

"See you later!" the Weasley's told the twins, hugging them, apologizing for being overly-loving, and running off, leaving the twins dumbfounded.

"Dudes, you just got Weasley'd…" Rhett told Evan and Ethan.

"Tweedles, get over here!" Chaz yelled, and the twins jumped, ran toward the bus, and board it. They chose to sit towards the front, near the girls and Kurt, who looked extremely happy, and that was saying a lot.

"Stuart, board the bus!" Logan yelled, sounding bored.

"Hanovers, get onto the bus before I kill you with my British spy status!" Justin Bancroft yelled a smirk on his face. It was a joke he had with his boys ever since he'd had a movie night and Rhett picked a James Bond movie, which led to most of the Hanover boys (especially Spencer) asking if that was really how England was, which led to Justin telling them that he had a 007 spy status out of frustration. It had become Hanover's joke from then on.

As they boarded the bus, Stuarts were drinking their emergency coffee, Primas were trying to look calm for the Windsors, Royals were trying to keep calm, and not look like the Primas, Hanovers (and Penn) were whispering to each other and laughing, and Windsors were yelling and talking loudly.

Then, the Weasley's caught sight of the tip of the castle, and they screamed, causing Prima to groan.

"I see it! It's right there!" It wasn't just the Weasley's now, it was Kurt and the Tweedle's. Kurt and the Weasley's understood the real reason Kurt's eyes had flashed from pain to happiness to sadness.

"Kurtie, you should sing the song!" the Weasley's yelled, beginning a harmony.

"Guys, just because I used to sing it when I was 6, doesn't mean I want to sing it now!" Kurt pleaded with the twins, desperately trying to keep them from making him sing.

"SING!" Brittney yelled.

"Fine." Kurt groaned, but began the song, anyway.

_Come with me, and you'll be,_

_In a world of pure imagination…_

Kurt smiled as he hit the notes the Weasley's smiling so big, their faces looked like they would explode.

_Take a look, and you'll see,_

_Into your imagination…_

Tina smiled, as Kurt handed the solo to her, remembering why Finn and he had decided to use that at Sue's sisters' funeral.

_If you want to view paradise, _

_Simply look around and view it_

New Directions, the Warbler's, and the Larks' took this section, solemn smiles on their faces, knowing this probably meant a lot to Kurt and his cousins.

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Want to change the world? There's nothing to it_

_There is no_

_Life I know_

_To compare to your imagination_

_Living there, you'll be free_

_If you truly wish to be_

As the version of the song ended, the observers of the scene saw the misty-eyed Kurt hug his cousins, and then let out a fake laugh, trying to cheer them up. They would cry later in their hotel room.

"Welcome to the beautiful Yacht Club resort! Your bags will be brought up to you, so go get comfortable!" the perky blonde (Derek already had her number), who couldn't have been more than 3 years older than Chaz, told everyone.

They were sorted into the large rooms; there were two conjoining suites for Windsor House, one smaller suite for Hanovers, and it joined with Stuart, putting Hanover in the middle of the feuding. Prima took the suite across from it, and Royal took the conjoining room. (They weren't the happiest, they were Dobry's Stuart and Windsor.)

"Kurtie, we'll be right across the hall!" Brittney yelled, a smile on her face, as she entered the girls' room.

Kurt walked up to Mercedes and whispered into her ear, "Girl's night is tomorrow…" Mercedes face lit up and she hugged Kurt, wishing him goodnight and going into the New Directions conjoining rooms, climbing over a passed out Finn, and making her way to her bunk.

Kurt walked into the Windor Room #1 and gaped, the twins were fast asleep on their couch bed, Blaine was face down on a bed, and Reed was asleep in the bed next to him, Shane's arm draped over him protectively. Kurt smiled, climbing into him bed, and falling asleep quickly.

The Weasley's were one of the only ones not asleep. They were just lying there, staring at the spires of the castle, sad smiles on their faces.

"Danny?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, Darcy?" Danny replied.

"Do you remember the princesses?"

Danny let out a giggle, almost the same giggle she laughed when she was six-and-three-quarters, and turned towards her twin, "Dark, how could I forget?"

"Dan, I want to go see Ariel and Cinderella tomorrow. With Moony. We could even take the picture again. It'd be just like we were. It'd be perfect!" Darcy exclaimed, the smile on her face growing.

"Yeah! And we can ride the teacups and Dumbo! It'll be just like old times, and I kind of like those twins' attitudes, they seem awesome. We should befriend them. It'll be amazing." Danny told her. Darcy nodded.

"Yeah. They seem pretty cool. Of course, you have to take prank ability into account-" Danny cut her off.

"Westwood got their records. They're the real problem in Windsor. They apparently 'snowed Stuart House in during the summer' and 'threw the best New Year's party ever!' according to a Reed Van Kamp, a Wesley Hudges, and a John Logan Wright the third." That's curious, isn't Reed Kurt's timid roommate?" Darcy shrugged.

"I don't know. But did it say anything about a 'Dwight Houston' our British has snuck out to purify the area with him." Darcy said. Both girls giggled, smirks on their faces. They had dirt on their Luna.

They fell asleep with their bodies facing the castle, and small smiles on their faces.

**Thanks for reading. I actually wrote that first A/N on September 1****st****. Before Glee came back. I was going to change it, but I decided it was too heartfelt. And I mean every. Single. Word. **

**Thanks!**

**From the bottom of my Texas-accented heart, **

**Danny…**


End file.
